


Tommy the Chaotic Ghost

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Swearing, Wilbur Soot-centric, ghost tommy time, wilbur is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Turns out, Wilbur's new apartment is haunted by an absolute gremlin of a ghost
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 403





	Tommy the Chaotic Ghost

Wilbur flopped down on the floor, worn out from the past few hours of carrying boxes up from his car three floors into his new apartment for the past few hours. He’d wanted to skip the cost of hiring movers, but as his entire body burned, he began to regret that decision. He’d gotten his brother, Techno, to help with the big furniture that physically couldn’t be moved with just one person, but he’d had to leave shortly considering he had prior engagements.

He eventually slithered his way onto his couch, pulling out his phone to play some dumb mobile game he’d downloaded from an ad and never quite got around to playing. He turned on Spotify and began mindlessly swiping the tiles on the screen.

He didn’t know how long he’d been playing, but he knew it wasn’t long until he heard a crash from the kitchen. He sighed, standing up and heading in the direction, figuring he miscalculated how much he could balance off the edge of the countertop, and needed to deal with some broken dishware. Mentally planning his next trip to Ikea, he walked in to see nothing was broken.

Strange.

Writing it off to him being tired, he started slowly unpacking throughout the evening and headed off to bed early. He pretty much passed out shortly after hitting the mattress, and if he thought he’d seen a shadow in the corner of his room - shaped oddly like a person for only boxes being stacked there - moving, he’d write it off as his mind playing tricks on him the next day.

It was wildly stupid. Having a few friends over on a Friday night and hearing some footsteps which were most likely just coming from a neighboring apartment led to a Ouija board session made out of a pizza box and a roll of tape as a planchet (after all, stores selling Ouija boards weren’t open at 2 am usually) in the middle of Wilbur’s living room floor. Schlatt wasn’t afraid of ghosts with his rationale being ‘what are they going to do, walk and hit my walls a few times?’, Karl was scared as shit, Eret was indifferent to the whole topic, and Fundy was a bit too sleep deprived and giggly to think of it as anything but a bonding experience. Wilbur vaguely recognized that no one in the room had any clue how to properly ‘contact the supernatural’ (although if Wilbur was honest with himself, he assumed that the tape roll would stay stationary and Schlatt would never let anyone live it down), and figured that using Wikihow was probably a poor idea in regards to how to use one safely, but he let it slide. Even if his apartment was haunted, the most wild and violent incident that wasn’t necessarily explainable that happened was a plate sliding off the countertop.

“It says we’re supposed to set the ‘mood’,” Eret stated, scrolling through the article. Schlatt raised his eyebrows and smirked at Wilbur, who gave a dramatic eye roll and shook his head in joking disapproval. He turned off the main lights as Fundy changed the color of the cheap LED strip to the preset white color. The room was bathed in an eerie glow, which felt almost sterile and (even filled with people) empty.

“What next?” Karl asked.

“It sounds like we have to have all our fingertips on the tape roll, and then just don’t be an ass.”

“That’s going to be hard for Schlatt,” Fundy giggled out, receiving a glare from the person in question.

They all placed two finger tips on the tape roll, waiting for something to happen.

Instead of moving the planchet, like expected, Wilbur’s Alexa started up, as if someone had activated it. “Now playing ‘GFY’ by Ninja Sex Party”. Schlatt busted out laughing as Wilbur told Alexa to ‘shut up’.

“Are we not going to talk about that?” Karl asked with a slight shake to his voice.

Within a few moments, the LED lights began flashing between blue, red and green. Karl screeched slightly as Schlatt exclaimed “Now this is a party!”

After a few minutes of discussion and no one bothering to switch the lights back, they all decided to download a shitty Spirit Box app on Fundy’s phone. It loaded up, and they got an immediate voice.

_ Bitch. _

Wilbur furrowed his brows as Eret let out a chuckle.

_ Wilbur… bitch boy! _

Schlatt cackled at that. “Wilbur, it knows you well!”

Karl proceeded to shakily ask, “what’s your name?”

_ Tom-my! _

Wilbur was struggling to comprehend what was happening. Some stupid game had evolved into a ghost in his house calling him a ‘bitch boy’. He’d think it was the app faking random quotes, but it had  _ said his name _ . He was a bit shaken up over it. It may have been fun for his friends, but they didn’t have to live alone with ‘Tommy’.

Wilbur tuned back in as the app screeched  _ Fuck… Shatt! _

Wilbur chuckled at how Schlatt sputtered and began to swear at the stupid app. He had to admit, this was a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I may add more to this one at some point, but I'm not positive if I will or not.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the support! Feel free to leave any suggestions or if I forgot any warnings in this in the comments :-) have a fantastic day!


End file.
